


One Sentence Stories

by The_March_Hatter



Series: Stupid Tumblr Things [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Merlin (TV), Psych, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, It's stupid though so be warned, Look at all these Cliches, M/M, One Sentence Stories, This was a sort of Gift for someone on Tumblr, Unoriginal Ideas, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_March_Hatter/pseuds/The_March_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what you want from me, the title and the tags pretty much say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Original Tumblr Post](http://magnaflourious-nerdity.tumblr.com/post/113159669018/one-sentence-stories-i-am-a-bastion-of)

I mad this for one of my favorite mutuals over on tumblr: [Joharvellism](http://joharvellism.tumblr.com/), because she's the bee's knees.


	2. Scisaac

“You wear too many of these” Scott said, using the ends of Isaac’s scarf to pull him in for a kiss.


	3. Adamandriel

“Nice weenie hat, dork.” the hat made him look even cuter, but there was no reason to let Samandriel know that.


	4. Sabriel

Sam was always surprised that Gabe’s mouth tasted nothing like chocolate.


	5. Allydia

The archery range wasn’t the most ideal make-out spot in Beacon Hills- she could list at least 13 more suitable places off the top of her head -but, even with the grass stains, Lydia was pretty ok with the whole thing.


	6. Moreid

Realistically speaking, there was too much blood and not enough time, and even with his advanced intellect the most he could think do was cling tightly to Morgan’s shirt and pray- pray to something he didn’t even believe in.


	7. Shassie

Lassiter was surprisingly okay with the fact that everything he owned now smelled like pineapple.


	8. Denny

It was destined to go south from the start- Hunters and Vampires went together like oil and water -but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the ride down.


	9. Sterek

It was mid-summer and Derek's body temperature was about a billion times that of the average person, but even so Stiles couldn’t bring himself to move.


	10. Merthur

It had been countless centuries- countless because he had stopped bothering to keep track -and the loneliness still went so bone-deep that it stuttered his breath and stalled his steps without warning.


	11. Destiel

Castiel was eons old, He knew the difference between _need_ and _love_ , and even if he hadn’t there was no soul in the universe he could read better than Dean Winchester.


	12. Bonus Happy Ending: Moreid

To Morgan, being on bed-rest for two weeks was worse than actually being shot, but having pretty boy as his own personal candy striper was almost enough to make up for it.


	13. Bonus Haappy Ending: Merthur

“ _Merlin_ …?” Tears ran down Merlin’s face as he raced to the shore of the lake, throwing his arms around the confused, sopping wet blond on the ground.


End file.
